


Lumpy and Mario Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Lumpy's Crossover Adventures [13]
Category: Happy Tree Friends, Multi-Fandom, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Allergies, Comedy, Flowers, Gen, Humor, Randomness, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Inspired by YoshizillaRhedosaurus.





	Lumpy and Mario Sneeze

One day, Mario was relaxing in a flower field and enjoying himself, with Lumpy sneezing his head off due to his allergies to the flowers and their pollen.

"Mario, I don't wanna be here!" Lumpy said as he rubbed his nose. "I can't take all these flowers!"

"Oh, come on, Lumpy! These flowers are-a beautiful!" said Mario, who then picked several flowers and shoved them into Lumpy's face. "Don't you wanna sniff them?"

"Ah... AH..." Lumpy pulled his nose away from the flowers and got ready to let out a REALLY loud sneeze. "AAH...!"

"Lumpy?" Mario asked as he raised an eyebrow in curiosity, the red-capped plumber not knowing what was going to happen.

"AAH-CHOO!!!"

Lumpy shot his neck forwards as he sneezed hard enough to blow himself several miles later, with the poor allergy-suffering moose landing on the ground and rubbing his nose.

"Mama Mia!" Mario said as he ran up to Lumpy, looking worried for him. "Lumpy, are you-a okay?"

"Ah-AAH-CHOO!!!" Lumpy sneezed again, this time spraying Mario with his disgusting spit.

"Hey!" Mario cried as he winced and rubbed the spit off his face with his arm. "Don't-a do that, you'll get-a my hat wet!"

"S-sorry..." Lumpy apologized as he rubbed his red nose. "I hope you don't catch my allergies..."

"Oh, I guess it's okay..." Mario said, although his tone didn't really sound like he meant it. "And don't-a worry. I'm-a not gonna catch allergies from-a you."

"Um, if you say so," Lumpy said as he got up and started to leave the flower field, with him sneezing and rubbing his nose every step of the way. Mario stayed in the field, feeling bad for Lumpy.

"I didn't-a know he was allergic, but at least I get to stay and enjoy these-a flowers!" Mario said.

He picked up the bouquet of flowers that he had offered to Lumpy earlier and gave them a sniff, but barely a second after he did, he needed to sneeze, badly.

"Ah, aaah..." Mario tilted his neck back, nostrils flaring beneath his mustache. "AAAH-CHOO!!!"

Mario sneezed as he shot his neck forwards, the forceful breath from his sneeze destroying the flowers that he was holding. Pollen rose into the air and caused Mario to sneeze several times more. When his fit was finally finished, his eyes were watery and his nose was a bright red.

"Awww, Mama Mia!" Mario cried in dismay as he rubbed his nose.


End file.
